La Vida en Palabras
by Alexs R
Summary: Sufro en silencio por tu amor, estoy enamorado de ti y no he podido olvidarte. Triángulo amoroso.


**La Vida en Palabras**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Muchos dicen que le temen a la muerte, muchos dicen que le temen al fracaso, muchos dicen que le temen a la pobreza, muchos dicen que les temen a sus padres y otros dicen que le temen a la soledad. ¿Será eso cierto?

Y la pregunta en verdad vendría a ser ¿Qué es temer? Pues, sin buscar en un diccionario podemos ver que temer es tenerle miedo a algo. ¿Y qué es el miedo? Una emoción, un sentimiento¿una idea¿Lo sabes tú¿Lo sabe tu familia¿Lo sabré yo¿Un científico¿Un escritor¿Los licenciados que se sientan a escribir largos diccionarios o enciclopedias? Lo más seguro es que alguno de ellos si lo sepa, pero ¿En verdad lo habrán estado sintiendo en el momento en el que se sentaron a escribir o hablar acerca de él¿Qué crees tú?

Muchas cosas que creemos que son ciertas, pueden no serlas. Pero aún así las creemos y eso ¿Por qué¿Piensas que yo lo sé? Pues estás errado, yo no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero lo único que te puedo decir es que muchas veces tenemos la necesidad de creer cosas, aún cuando en el fondo sepamos que son falsas. ¿Y por qué los seres humanos nos engañamos de semejante manera? Puedo decirte que yo no lo sé.

¿Qué tienen todas estás cosas en común¿Nada? Yo pienso que tal vez si tienen algo en común, y eso es La Vida.

--------------------------------------------------

Llovía, grandes gotas de agua celestial caían en aquella noche primaveral. Parecía que el cielo estuviera cayéndose sobre el territorio de los helenos (1) en aquella noche. Múltiples hojas eran arrancadas de los árboles de olivo, mientras el viento azotaba con fiereza las costas de Grecia; los rayos y truenos estaban en su plenitud, como si el mismísimo Zeus estuviera desquitándose con los humanos, de algún disgusto que seguramente le habían hecho pasar sus propios hermanos, de seguro Hades o Hera habían estado haciendo estragos en el olimpo para que el dios de los truenos y relámpagos estuviera de tan mal genio.

Al parecer, el hermano de Zeus, Poseidón, también estaba malhumorado, porque el mar estaba tan picado y golpeaba las rocas de las costas con tal potencia, que no sería extraño si por la televisión pasaran un reportaje acerca de los muertos que estaban navegando en aquella noche.

Dentro de la mansión Solo, todo estaba a media oscuridad, ya que los rayos iluminaban de vez en cuando ciertas regiones de la casa; un frío inmenso se podía sentir hasta en los propios huesos de uno, todo parecía estar en calma y quietud, ni siquiera los truenos o el excesivo frío habían logrado sacar de sus sueños a los sirvientes que atendían la -muy fina y elegante- mansión. Si alguna persona hubiera entrado en aquella casa en esos instantes, hubiera pensado que ese era un ambiente ultratumba.

Pero, había alguien que no estaba durmiendo, una persona que no lograba conciliar el sueño ni con el calor de aquella chimenea que estaba ubicada en lo que parecía ser una cálida oficina, o como comúnmente se le llama ahora, un _studio. _Sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo se encontraba el llamado rey de los mares, Poseidón, apesadumbrado y con gran zozobra, sostenía una taza de té en sus manos; sus ojos de ese azul cielo tan hermoso estaban ribeteados de rojo, al parecer muchas noches sin dormir había pasado, sus lacios cabellos ya no mostraban aquel brillo que una vez tuvieron, ahora estaban opacos y enmarañados. En un rincón se podía ver el minibar, de aquellos que se manejan en una especie de carrito, las botellas vacías, botellas de vodka, ron, sidra, whisky todas vacías.

- "¡Demonios!" – dijo, arrojando el recipiente de aquel líquido sin cafeína al fuego de la chimenea.

Julián Solo, último descendiente de la extraordinariamente famosa familia Solo, se sentía como león enjaulado en su propia mansión. Pasó sus manos entre sus descuidados cabellos en señal de frustración. No podía quedarse así, de golpe se levantó del cómodo mueble y dando vueltas por toda la cálida habitación maldecía a los causantes de su sufrimiento, aquellos ¡Los malditos santos de Atenea! No, no era justo maldecirlos a todos cuando sólo uno de ellos lo atormentaba, el Pegaso; sí, el era su sufrimiento, no podía imaginar como ella, una diosa, le mostraba cariño a un pobre diablo que sólo quería encontrar a su hermana, ni siquiera le importaba ella, pero a él si le importaba su salud, su bienestar, sin embargo ella lo había mandado a los infiernos mismos.

- "¡Por qué!" – dijo el temperamental dios, mientras arrojaba miles de objetos colocados cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio. – "Te odio, Seiya ¡Te Odio!"

Sólo de pensar en el hecho de que en estos momentos él estuviera en la cama con ella le hacía hervir la sangre. Sabía que ella era una gran irrespetuosa y una estúpida al faltarle el respeto a los dioses y a todas las antiguas tradiciones existentes desde el inicio de los tiempos por un infeliz chiquillo que decía amarla y respetarla. Él si la amaba y la deseaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, mas ella se negaba y lo ponía en agonía sin importarle un comino; nunca pudo olvidarla, aún cuando lo intentó no logro su cometido, y cuando volvió a pedirle su mano, lo negó ¿cómo alguien podía negarse a un dios¿cómo ella podía negar sus raíces y aparentar ser una humana común para poder estar con el hombre que _amaba _¿Y en verdad lo amaba? Eso sería exquisitamente estúpido, para amar se necesitaba de Afrodita y ella jamás contemplaría el hecho de ver a su _querida_ hermana con un mortal, o ¿sí? No, eso no podía ser, eso sería traición contra los dioses, eso merecía castigo ¡destierro¡Muerte!

- "¡No! Eso jamás pasará. Afrodita es fiel a Zeus y a todos los dioses" – dijo, el enloquecido dios de los mares.

Se miró en los trozos de vidrio del espejo que había destruido hacía 2 noches atrás. Su rostro estaba pálido, mostraba grandes ojeras, su mirada era tenebrosa y daba lugar a un rastro de locura ¿Quién lo diría? El mismísimo Poseidón, hermano del gran Zeus estaba al borde de la locura y por una pequeña mocosa que había cautivado su joven corazón. Se reía, una extraña carcajada salía de los labios de Julián, mientras que unas ligeras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos…

- "¿Qué es esto?" – pasó sus manos por sus húmedas mejillas, para recoger las puras y diáfanas gotas. – "Vaya, vaya."

Hubiera querido matar a Atenea cuando pudo, porque se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Su casto amor había domado su cuerpo y sus emociones, estaba en agonía. En su mente podía imaginarse a ese imbécil recibiendo los apasionados besos que jamás recibió, se imaginaba como ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a él, podía incluso imaginar su piel desnuda siendo manoseada por ese…

- "¡NO!" – gritó adolorido el joven Solo, mientras cada ventana del cuarto era destruida con su magnífico cosmos.

**-0-**

Eran las 3 de la mañana, pero eso no parecía importarle a la lluvia, ya que seguía cayendo como si fuera a parar después de 40 días (2). Las olas habían aumentado su tamaño en enorme cantidad y se disponían a golpear los acantilados, el tempestuoso viento amenazaba con robar los techos de las pequeñas y humildes casas de muchos helenos. Todos se refugiaban en el fondo de sus casi heladas camas, todos menos uno, Julián.

El joven, atractivo, buen mozo y poco experimentado en los negocios, caminaba en medio de esta desastrosa tormenta hacia el acantilado que quedaba cerca de su casa; necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba analizar su situación, reflexionar. Caminaba con mucha presteza y cuando llegó a la punta del acantilado se detuvo.

- "Dime ¿Qué quieres que haga?" – En un rapto de locura empezó a hablar solo con la naturaleza. – "Hermano, discúlpame. Yo ya no sé que hacer"

Un rayo cayó repentinamente en el mar, su hermano no estaba contento al ver como un él caía en ese estado tan patético, tan mortal, tan humano.

- "No puedo olvidarla, Zeus ¡No puedo! Ni siquiera puedo tocarla" – Amargas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. – "Adiós…"

Esas parecían ser sus últimas palabras, su cuerpo vestido con aquella túnica blanca tan fina iba a caerse por el acantilado, sus mojados cabellos eran movidos por el viento, su rostro sentía por última vez las gotas de lluvia y aquel viento marino, el cual llevaba respirando desde siempre. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero una delicada mano sujetó el brazo de Julián llevándolo hacia ella. Él alzó la mirada y la vió, a su ángel de cabellos purpúreos salvándolo ¿Acaso había madurado y se había dado cuenta que él era lo único que ella necesitaba?

- "Sabía que vendrías por mi"

- "¿Se encuentra bien¿Qué pretendía hacer?" – dijo atemorizada, mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- "Te amo…" – dijo, mientras rodeaba su bella cintura con sus fuertes brazos. "Te amo, Saori"

Ella abrazó a Julián con gran calidez y ternura, le mostraba tanto cariño en ese abrazo que él cayó sin dudarlo en un profundo sueño.

**-0-**

Allí estaba él, en cama descansando. Sus bellos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su cara, sus trabajados músculos se marcaban en su mojada túnica blanca, sus rosados y brillantes labios le daban deseos de besarlo en ese mismo momento, pero no podía ser; sus ojos fueron abriéndose poco a poco y con una gran sonrisa miró a su cuidadora.

- "Tethys…" – susurró con dificultad

- "No hablé, tiene que descansar, señor. El médico dice que con descanso se mejorará y recobrará su estado."

- "Entiendo ¿Y dónde está?"

- "¿Quién, Señor?" – respondió tristemente

- "Atenea ¿Dónde está?" – dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa

- "Me temo que ella no está aquí. Jamás ha estado aquí." – respondió cabizbaja

- "Vamos, no bromees" – dijo soltando una carcajada. – "Si ella me rescató en el acantilado."

- "Me temo señor que ella no lo rescató" – dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

- "¡No mientas! Porque si no fue ella ¿Quién entonces?"

- "Fui yo, Señor" –dijo la sirena con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

**FIN**

**---------------------------------------------------**

(1) Como muchos saben, Grecia fue el nombre que le puso Roma a Hélade (nombre original de Grecia), por lo tanto sus habitantes eran llamados helenos.

(2) Esto viene del arca de Noé, como saben la historia nos dice que Dios le dice a Noé que construya una barca y allí irán su familia, 2 animales de cada especie y él, ya que ÉL iba a hacer que lloviera por 40 días.

**Comentario del autor:**

**¡Hola! **Ojalá haya sido de su completo agrado esta mínima historia (one-shot) que he escrito, después de varios meses tocar una tecla de la computadora. Sé que para muchos se les hizo algo desagradable o tedioso leer acerca de Saori Kido, pero agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de terminar de leer. Les agradezco cualquier opinión o crítica que tengan.

Atentamente,

Amboise

"**El que no ama siempre tiene razón: es lo único que tiene."**

**Antonio Gala**


End file.
